Very Nearly an Adventure
by BellonaBellatrix
Summary: Young Ben Potter doesn't know what to expect when his babysitter is Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

A Day in the Life of…

When Aunt Luna came to baby-sit, it was always a stressful situation for Ben Ignatius Potter. In fact, most of his younger years had been filled with stories of the odd sort.

He had been scared of the ScalpyNellers under his bed, even though they were merely scavengers and fed on dandruff. It just wasn't something to look forward to, waking up with small, beady eyed creatures shifting greedily through one's hair with a small coin bag in tow. Even though his mother dismissed the story without fail, he couldn't shake the suspicion that it was a ruse. That if such creatures existed, they would surely end up under his bed. Trouble had always found his father, no doubt it would find him, and add up for those times his father had escaped.

So wide-eyed and too embarrassed to tell his parents, he had had sleepless nights for months. Then there was the story of the mole people. One day Aunt Luna swore she looked up and saw a bald, short man taking a turn in the garden. She had run to fetch the camera, and at the sight of her, he shrunk, sprouting fur like mad, and had disappeared into the high grass. She had spent the rest of the afternoon milling about in the grass to catch the mole man for negotiations.

Ben didn't go out for any turns in the garden. They had to be still underground, lurking talking about taking over the land dwellers.

Of course, there were the good stories. The ones about his father and the final battle against Voldemort, his duel with the dragon in mid-air, being chased by fire, the fiendish Death Nibblers in the Department of Mystery…those sorts of stories were of the good kind. It was a mix of salt and rare treats, honestly. Father never talked about his past and yet it seemed everyone in the world knew of it.

But he wasn't a baby anymore. He was nine, mind you. Nine years old and a half, actually He didn't need a baby-sitter, and especially one that made him scared of his socks and his own teeth.

&&&

"Ben, we're about to leave! Where are you?"

On his trainee broom, he zoomed across the field behind the small house in Godric's Hollow, keeping his head low. He had a plan this time. It was a very sophisticated one, if he said so himself. He would simply hide until his Aunt Luna left and his parents would have no choice but to leave the house to himself.

Ben straightened his glasses and found a small, shaded area behind the old memorial for the war. He often spent time here, during those sleepy slow, cat-like days, and traced those names, wondering if he could ever be a hero himself. Now, it was a hide-out, where he kept all his secret treasures. And they would never find him.

It was about time his parents woke up and accepted this declaration as final. His father had faced Voldemort during his first year at Hogwarts.

That's only two and a half years, he thought darkly. Yes, this was where he took his stand.

He screamed when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He tripped, falling face forward and his glasses flew off his face, hitting the stone with some finality. He screamed again.

"Ben!" His father was running across to where he lay sprawled out in the most unmanly condition ever.

"I'm sorry," someone whispered from behind him. His Aunt Luna stood against the memorial with a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't expect for that to happen. Though it does happen sometimes when I touch people."

"It's not your fault, Luna," his father said slowly, looking at Ben with suspicion. Then he looked at the broken spectacles at his feet. Sighing, he bent down and repaired them with his wand. Ben quickly got to his feet, his cheeks burning.

"What was this about then?" his father asked, sternly. "Your mother has been looking for you for half-an hour. You know tonight is very important to us, and-."

"And I didn't stop you from going," he retorted. "I never do. As if I'm going to blow up the house…" he trailed off, remembering who was behind him.

His father let out another sigh. He placed a hand on Ben's back and started to lead him inside, with Aunt Luna trailing after them humming softly under her breath. Ben silently thought that it would be one of those nights. He dragged his heels upon the ground, kicking up as much dust as he could.

His mother greeted them with narrow eyes and pursed lips.

"How did you find him, Luna?" she asked.

"The sunlight was reflecting off his glasses," his Aunt Luna replied, cheerfully. "At first I thought it was a code. But that makes no sense because I think Benjamin wanted to escape detection."

Ben winced at the use of his first name. He saw that she had worn that old necklace again, and it smelled of old butterbeer and onions. He glowered at the floor.

"Oh, really. He didn't do a very good job of it, did he." his mother said. She took his hand and sat him down on the chair…not very gently either.

"Do you know that there are still rogue Death Eaters out there?" she began angrily. "Do you know what goes through my mind when I can't find you?"

His cheeks burned a little more fiercely and his neck was surely red by now. He nodded.

"We'll discuss with him later, Gin. We have got to go," his father said, leaning down and placing his worn glasses on his flushed face. They both left the room, sprinkling of Floo Powder spilling on the rug as they made for the hearth.

"Aren't you going to say a good-bye?" his aunt whispered, looking strangely alarmed.

"No." He crossed his arms.

"Benjamin says good-bye," she called into the parlor. She looked at him. "With love."

He gaped at her. Then he heard the fire flicker, and his parents were gone.

"Why'd you do that?" he demanded.

"You should always say good-bye," she mused. "You're in a very foul temper today, you know. Perhaps you have been bitten by something."

He shrugged.

"What should we do?" she asked, roaming around the kitchen and eying the pans with delight.

He shrugged again.

"Would you like to hear about the Quibbler's new investigation? There's proof that-."

"No," he said, immediately.

"There's no need for you to be rude," she said, ruffled. She rummaged through the pots, bringing some out. "You know, I've heard that children act badly when they are hungry. They're stomachs turn them inside out if they're left empty. It's like one of those raccoons Muggles have. Instant black-holes and vortexes, and I can't imagine-"

Ben laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes. He listened to her mull about the room, and while he was hungry, he was well aware of her cooking from past experience.

"One time I didn't eat but little for weeks. It would have been a wonderful time to be a black hole."

"What happened?" he muttered against the table.

"They were not very kind," she said, simply. "But they never were in that place. I don't think he cared for my story."

She placed a bowl in front of him, and it looked like soup. Perhaps it was, he thought with some small hope. She sat down opposite him, smiling.

"I always look forward to our visits, you know. Work keeps me very busy."

"You and my parents both, then," he said, gloomily.

"But I'd hate to get bored though," she said. "And you are at the school in the village. And…"

Ben looked up, and saw that she was staring into the soup bowl with sudden intensity.

"It appears there is a message in my soup," she muttered, raising an eyebrow. Not knowing quite how to respond, Ben remained silent, after pushing his own bowl away.

"I told him not to contact me here." Aunt Luna pulled back her chair and hurried into the parlor. Ben sat there for a minute, too stunned to move then made to get up.

"Do finish your soup, please."

Unsure of the circumstances of said soup, Ben looked around, assessing the situation. He promptly poured the soup into his Uncle Neville's rare herbivorous plant he had given them for the holidays. Finished, Ben peered around the doorway quietly.

Only to be knocked over by his aunt.

"Something unexpected has happened." He noticed she was talking to her necklace and was more than a little alarmed.

"Oh, he's gone…Benjamin, are you well fed and watered?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "The soup was great."

"Then you can come to work with me," she said. "Since you won't become a parallel dimension."

Aunt Luna grabbed his hand. Soon the kitchen was empty expect for some dirty dishes and a thoroughly full plant.

&&&

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's notes: I had fun with this. Probably a little too much fun but oh well.

Chapter 2

Of Highways and Secrets

At first, Ben thought he had gone blind.

Then he realized that they were in pitch darkness, and that thought didn't make him feel any better.

"Well, this is new," his aunt said, and he jumped. Something clattered against the floor with a metallic, hollow sound, and it reminded him of his stomach. He really should have sampled the soup. Someone grabbed him around the neck.

"Oh, there you are," she said warmly. "You know, I think the transportation device is faulty…or too busy. Yes, that might be it."

"Erm. Could you use your wand? So we could maybe see something."

"No, absolutely not. I don't know where we are yet."

Her hands left his neck, and then a smooth line of light appeared on a…bucket and a mop. Several things occurred to Ben at once.

One was proper witches and wizards didn't use a mop or a bucket. Two…well, he was still processing his first thought and becoming quite alarmed. Where on earth were they? And his breathing always took on a wheezy sort of quality (not befitting the son of a hero) when he was upset.

"This is all very curious," she said, poking her head out of the closet. "I see a sign for the 'janitorial equipment' on this side of the door. Perhaps we've ended up at the legendary gates of Janus. But it's not what I had expected. To be quite honest, I have to say that I'm rather disappointed."

He pointed to the mop.

"Unless gods have to clean house, I think you dropped us right in the middle of Muggles. Mum won't be happy, by the way," he decided to add at the last moment.

She blinked at him, making him think of an owl, and closed the door. Back into darkness.

"She doesn't have to be unhappy if we fix this. It's not my fault that he put us here, actually. It's a bit of joke, really, and I didn't want to be partnered with him. I've said so many times."

He heard a rustling, and suddenly he was being pushed out the door into a plain, white-washed hallway. His Aunt Luna had wrapped her cloak around her head in a slapdash style.

"Come on, then. We'll just have to think of another way to get there."

"Wait, what! Can't you just Apparate? Dad does that all the time."

"Apparation doesn't work where we are going. Honestly. It's like you don't trust me at all."

She raised her chin, emitted a small 'humph', and opened the main metallic doors on the left. He bit his lip and followed swiftly. And was hit by a frigid cold.

Ben had never realized how much Muggles were into metal but it was painfully obvious at this point. There were stacks and stacks of little boxes with pictures of animals with unnatural smiles on them. Rather deranged animals, he thought.

_For an exciting, new mix, see aisle five. It's a kick in the mouth _exclaimed a mysterious voice from above.

He looked at his aunt nervously and moved closer. Not only was this an unnatural place, there was a promise of violence if you took a wrong turn.

"They're selling candy boots now? I'll never understand Muggles."

She wrapped an arm around his shivering shoulders and guided him to the outer most aisles, one with mountains of vegetables and fruits.

"I remember visiting this place once. They have a most marvelous collection." She plucked a radish from one pile. Fishing through her pockets, she replaced it gingerly with a green artichoke with small legs and black shoes. It did an odd sort of dance for a moment then buried itself in the inanimate radishes. "He's from my favorite experiment. I know that whoever finds him will love him as much as I do."

"I'm sure they will," Ben said, eager to leave this horrible place as soon as possible. The Muggles were starting to stare, passing by the aisle several times to get a good look at his aunt.

They moved towards the ones near the front that all had one the same articles of clothing. A girl Muggle smiled mechanically at them as they walked by, her eyes wide and nervous. One thing about Muggles is that they have enough sense to know something is amiss. His aunt's attire did not help the situation either.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I ever saw you walk in."

"You must have missed us," Ben answered quickly before his guardian could reply and pushed his aunt through the doors. Once outside, his shaking became less severe and he glared at her.

"I guess we have to fly there. I should have grabbed that mop for you to charm." At this moment, he very much doubted that his aunt could charm anything, but he was willing to try. Even willing enough to venture back in the valley of frozen meat.

"It's Unplottable, I'm afraid. I'll have to feel my way there," his aunt murmured distractedly. To his horror, he saw that she was eying the rows of cars with interest. "What's your favorite color, Benjamin?"

"Red," he said without thinking. She walked briskly to a small _red_ car, and his heart sank.

"No, no…it's salmon pink. Yeah, that's right. I hate red. I despise red. It makes me want to spew."

"You must spew all the time since your bedroom walls are painted red." She tapped the handle of the car with her wand. Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound filled the air, and he covered his ears with his hands.

"Oh my! It sings such a happy, little tune." His aunt seemed quite enchanted and patted the car on its hood.

_Please step away from the vehicle. _

"Excuse me," she said quickly. "I really didn't mean to touch your vehicle. How embarrassing. I just couldn't tell…"

Behind her hand, she whispered to Ben, "Could you tell? I thought _that _would be more near the rear."

He shrugged. "Can we please just walk?"

"You can. _I'm_ driving."

She opened the car door. Ben hurried around to the other side and got in.

"A little magic and a key. That's their delicacy. Keys, you see." To his disappointment, a key had appeared in her hands.

"This is exciting," she said, starting the car. "It's pleased to pieces. Hear that." She revved the engine. Ben looked out the window. He saw a man drop his bag of fruit and start to hurry towards the car.

"Drive. DRIVE!" he yelled.

"No need to shout."

And they were off through the bushes that had lined the lot and tore onto the street.

Ben had slipped down to the bottom of the seat, holding on for dear life. He heard a series of sharp sounds, and sat up quickly. A line of cars were charging straight towards them.

"I think they're trying to communicate."

His aunt placed her hand on the steering wheel, honking back.

Several cars swerved to miss them. One man leaned out his window and shook his fist. His aunt mimicked him.

"I feel like I'm a part of things. Odd greeting, this. Or perhaps a mating ritual? Wonderful," she said, mimicking another gesture.

A louder horn sounded, and he opened his eyes to see a monster of a truck bearing down on them.

"The alpha male," his aunt whispered in awe and increased the minuscule car's speed. If Ben had known the correct terminology, he would have realized that she was playing 'chicken' with a semi. She dodged at the last minute, and he listened to the fading sound of his near doom. His tongue seemed to have swollen, and he couldn't speak. At all.

All he could do was fumble for the seat belt.

For awhile, the road was miraculously clear. Then, in the distance, Ben saw them, Muggles walking across the street without a care in the world. They seemed to uniformly sense the approaching danger. Their mouths opened in O's of terror and their eyes widened.

"Why must they gather in the middle of my path?" his aunt mused. "Really, how rude."

The Muggles had deserted the street in a panic, except for one lone older woman who stood there as if Petrified.

"Aunt!" he screamed.

Luna swiftly went around the woman. For a minute, it looked like the lady's hair had been blown clean off her head. Ben looked in the rearview mirror and saw that she hadn't moved one inch.

"Not very quick on her toes, that one."

Sirens went off from behind them, and there was a flash of red and blue on the dashboard.

"Oh, the plea lice men. I've heard of them but I haven't ever seen one before."

She pulled over by the side of the road, and Ben found that he was wheezing again.

Cautiously, the policeman got out of his car and made his way over very, very slowly. He tapped on the window and said something. It was difficult to make out what that something was over the wailing of the car, however.

"I can't hear you at all, Mr. Lice man." his aunt said, motioning to her ears. "Hush, car."

With a wave of her hand, the car alarm went off. The policeman jumped at the silence.

"I-I need you to step out of the car, miss. Both hands where I can see them."

His aunt obeyed eagerly, rushing to get a glimpse of the man.

"A-ah s-steady there. Please try to remain calm."

"I am trying, but I haven't seen one of your sort and I've always wanted to," she said and tapped the badge on his vest. "I like your hat. May I try it on?"

She ripped the hat off the stunned man's head before he could blink.

"I'd best clean it first. Lice, you know. Scourgify."

Bubbles began to simmer everywhere, and the poor man screamed and ran back to his car. His aunt put the captured hat on her head with flourish.

"I think we can walk from here, Benjamin. Though I really must say, I do love driving."

He stumbled out of the car and fell to his knees.

"You're not tired yet, are you?" She picked him up and brushed him off. "Dear, dear. You are a handful at times."

He just stared, speaking incoherently at his guardian.

"Now, before we get inside the place, I want to tell you something. You're not supposed to know about its existence. Not really. So I'd prefer it if you were quiet."

He stared some more and then gave up on the whole thing. He nodded hastily and hoped he wouldn't be ill any time soon.

Once more, she put her arm around him and moved him along, commenting on the formation of the clouds from time to time. Then she drew to a halt.

"We're here."

"There's nothing…Here where? I don't see anything…" he muttered as politely as he could with hunger pains.

"You're standing on it."

He looked down and saw a configuration of shapes in the dirt. "Hold on tight."

In an instant, he was spiraling down in darkness, and getting his mind turned around and looked at. It wasn't something he could see, but he could feel it.

The place was successfully both old and cold, with a hint of dust in the air. There were shells lining the wall, in purples and blues. He felt the place move under his feet, and it was as if it were alive. There was something deeper, far deeper, than he had ever known here.

"Ah, you're late. As usual. I'm going to have to start considering this on time for you, you know."

"You know why I was late, Zacharias. It seems my location was misplaced…again."

"Was it now? And…who's this?"

"Oh, my apologies. This is Benjamin Potter, my nephew."

"And the son of one of the most popular figures of the our time, I know. I've read it enough. And you've brought the son of one of the most popular figures of the our time into one of the most secret places on earth. I have a feeling that I won't have to worry about being partners with you for much longer, Lovegood."

His aunt was silent for a moment then turned him away from the smirking man.

"I think a tour is in order."

Ben didn't really care for a tour but was thankful for an excuse to walk away from his aunt's partner who seemed to have disliked him instantly.

"This place is supposed to be the heart of all magic. The place where it all began," his aunt told him. "It was around before any magical schools…even before the division between the magical people and Muggles. Usually, you have to be asked into the order to be able to know of it and only if you agree to certain requirements."

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"Like giving yourself up completely," the man answered instead. He was following them closely. "But in return, the price is absolutely worth it. You know every political connection and every organization. There is even a world between this one, one secret to the general magical community. Ignorance is bliss, but so is poverty from what I've heard," he added snidely, looking at Ben. Ben knew the man had been referring to his grandparents and his blood began to boil.

"It's not just that, Zacharias. It's about magical properties as well. Things they don't have in the books, at least last time I checked."

"When was that, exactly?" Zacharias retorted.

His aunt ignored him again, but Ben was having a hard time remaining silent. Even though his aunt was hard to deal with at times, he didn't like anyone speaking to her in such a manner.

"And who might you be, exactly?" Ben asked him, irritated. His aunt's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Exactly….Zacharias Smith, the one who is in line to inherit this whole order. Pleasure to meet you, son of the great Harry Potter. The Potter who has no idea that his every move is being planned by us. Yes, this is a pleasure."

Ben looked quickly up at his aunt but her face was carefully blank.

"I wonder how you're going to get out of this one, Lovegood. I can't wait for it."

The room had shifted like sand, each grain holding a power beyond his comprehension. There was something below them, and Ben was afraid to look.

"Really, now. Zacharias, I gave my word that I would look after little Benjamin."

Ben turned spruce. Zacharias laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"I'm glad you did, Luna," Smith said, with a change of tone. His aunt looked sideways at him. "Really, your word gives you spades. To dig yourself into a hole. I've told you this before and yet you never listen to me. Not once. Do you know how tiresome that gets?"

Ben was really starting to wonder what was going on here, but he followed his aunt's advice and remained quiet. He felt there was an odd sort of connection between the two, and this place alone puzzled him enough for the time being.

"You know, you're a perfect Ravenclaw. Perfectly self-absorbed," Smith finished, looking smug. His aunt's grip was now like an iron vise.

"Well, Zacharias…you…upon reflection, you're the perfect Hufflepuff. All huff and no puff."

Ben had no idea why the man's face turned beet red. He would have looked charming on that pile of tomatoes from the Muggle store.

"Leave the boy here. He needs to be tested, as you know." Smithloosned her grip with his handsand pushed Ben forward.

His world became drawn in stark colors, and he felt himself let go. Then he got what he had always wanted.

He was tested.

….Please review and tell me what you think :) And yes, between you and me, this might be aZacharias/Luna fic on theside. Yes, I was very surprised myself.


End file.
